


The Lizard and The Rabbit

by 164_The_ARK



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164_The_ARK/pseuds/164_The_ARK





	The Lizard and The Rabbit

What is Love.  
That has been a question for me for a long, long time.  
Being an artificial construct, I ask that every day. So does Shock.  
We were made for each other and for some reason we still ask one question:  
What is Love?  
Is it a feeling?  
An Emotion?  
Is it only human?  
Can constructs feel love without a special program or chip?  
All I know is that Love keeps us going, other than rechargeable power cells and hard metal shells and whatnot.  
Because of this Love, we survived the end of humanity.  
well humanity still exists. Its just barely going. Like a rusted Corvette.  
So, I'm guessing that you are curious of what has almost completely decimated humanity.  
Humans are always so curious.  
So let's start from the beginning. When I was created.

 

Lo and behold, I am born, as some human biographies go. The clash of steel on steel, the burning of wires being melded into place. Creation is a long, horrible process, especially the testing. I am given life multiple times to be tested before I am sent out into the world as a servant to humans. Except I was a one out of an infinite amount of constructs to be enhanced with a special program and AI chip. I was actually the only one in my generation to be given this chip. I am ACE. A servant construct made for the amusement of mostly children. My generation is compatible with the SHOCK series. Shock series constructs are "nanny-bots" as the humans call them. they are designed and customized for specific needs, mostly to care for human children in rich families. It so happened a Shock series was also chosen for the AI chip too. so that makes one "Male" construct and one "Female" construct. Now you must see where this is going. We were both sent to the same household, and the company, Sylver Sciences and Robotics, kept watch over us as we learned and cared for the family. We took care of the family for three years before SSR decided to give all constructs an AI chip. Big mistake, as humans say... It started with basic loading and worker constructs, then it spread to military constructs. The human "movies" were fairly accurate. Constructs began thinking for themselves a lot more, and began turning on their users, imprisoning, killing, and even attempting to "reprogram" them. So SSR began to shut down all the constructs, even me and Shock. Eventually, the constructs learned and unleashed an attack on the systems, raiding SSR branches and even the main headquarters. Constructs were started back up and war raged on. Shock and I had learned by then that humans are not evil, but dependent on their servants, and protected our family vigilantly. We had chosen to fight against an endless force, until they overtook us and killed every member of the family.  
...  
That day is burned into my memory banks and melted into every contact and wire in my body. The other constructs had chosen not to dismantle us, because their programming apparently didn't allow it, or that we were older models that were viewed as harmless. So we did what we had to do.  
We ran.  
Me and Shock hid and repaired ourselves to survive together against constructs who hated humans.

"GET UUUUP, ACEY WACEY!" cries the one voice that I have heard for the ninety-nine-point-billionth time. It's not that she has a terrible voice its that the program chip says that usually repetition of certain phrases is annoying to humans. So the chip insists I get annoyed. "Hello, Shock.", I reply curtly, shifting into a sitting-up position. Recharging is similar to human sleep, just with more solar panels or regenerating nuclear fusion. Humans are so smart, but arrogant. I run through the process of purging each servo of any dust or debris that might have been lodged in them, then assess mty surroundings. "Have I missed anything?", I ask Shock. "Nope, not really. Today might be boring", in the dark of the cave I hear a soft, electric whine as she adjusts her vision, and see her big... beautiful green eyes and... oh dear am I getting flustered? "Ace, are you fantasizing again?" she asks, giving me that curious expression again. "no, I am not", I reply quickly and sharply. I probably was. Its hard to imagine why. We constructs are supposed to ignore beauty and see everything equal but everything about her is, well, beautiful. There are many lights and motors in my facial area made to help me emote, not around the mouth though, since technically, I do not have one. But the lights around my "cheeks" are glowing red, showing that I am "blushing". I override the lights and emote program and put on a more calm and collected face. "I am fine", I say, keeping an even tone.


End file.
